Happy Mothers Day Mami
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom helps plan a special Mothers Day for Letty


"Daddy, wheres the blueberries!" 4 year old Bella asked her father.

"In the fridge baby, you gotta be quiet though or we will wake mommy up remember?" Dom said trying to quiet down his excited daughter

"Oh right!" She yelled making Dom laugh

Bella went to the fridge lifting the bowl of blueberries handing them to her dad to put in the pancakes.

"Make it a smiley face daddy"

"You got it Bella bean" Dom set the blueberries in a smiley face as per his daughters request.

"Wait! Can you make it a heart instead"

"Next one ok baby girl?"

Bella and Dom continued to prepare breakfast in bed for Letty while she slept, unaware of what was going on downstairs.

"Ok Bell, you want to grab the tray?"

Bella ran out of the kitchen grabbing a tray and Dom put the plate of food on it along with flowers a card, and a picture of Bella and letty all from their daughter.

"Let's go wake up mommy."

The two walked upstairs an when Bella opened the bedroom door she ra in and jumped on her mom.

"Happy mothers day mommy! Daddy and I made yoou breakfast!"

"Oh you did, thank you baby" Letty pulled her daughter onto her lap while Dom placed the tray beside her.

"Happy mothers day mami" Dom said kissing her quickly.

"Mmm, thank you" She said winking at him pulling him back in for another quick kiss while their daughter talked about something.

"We're going to the beach mommy!"

"We are!" Letty said talking in a high pitch voice one that Dom was familiar with, she spoke like this to her daughter and Dom used to make fun of her jokingly of course.

""Yeah! So eat your breakfast and get dressed we're leaving in 30 minutes no later" With that the 4 year old walked out of the room.

"Definitley has your sass"

"Shut-up that is all your attitude Dom, not to mention she got your impatient trait."

"Atleast she got your looks, I mean I don't want to brag but I am convinced we do have the cutest kid"

"Oh by far" Dom crawled into the bed and sat next to her, enjoying their few minutes of silence.

"Thanks for the flowers" Dom knew she wasn't a flower type girl, but his daughter insisted she ot them and who was Dom to say no to her.

"Bella said that these ones are mommys favorites, along with the rest of the flowers in that store." Dom and Letty both laughed at their daughters humour.

"She is something else" Dom nodded his head agreeing with her.

"We should get ready, she will come back and scold us" Dom said standing up bringing Letty with him.

"We've become those parents who are scared of their children"

"She better go right from 8 to 40 then because her as a teenager will be hell."

"It's payback for all the shit we did to our parents."

"Letty we were angels"

"HAH, ok Toretto, we were the definition of hell raisers"

"Let, we were great teenagers, a couple screw ups but we weren't sneaking out of the house and getting drunk and doing dumb things."

"Dom, that is all we did. How many times did you and I sneak out when I was 16 and we would meet in the garage and we would make use out of the couch in there" They thought back to many of their sexcapades in the garage.

"That was different, we were in love"

"Still, we snuck out. Everytime my mom was gone you crawled through my window and slept over and I came and surprised you everytime Tony left town. There was parties all the time and we weren't the ones drinking 'Snapple'."

"Ok, so we were hell raisers, she will never know about that ever, I don't want her getting ideas."

"Easy papa bear, shes 4" Letty said smoothing her hand down his chest.

"Let's get ready."

Exactly 30 minutes later Dom, Letty, and Bella were dressed in beach wear heading to the beach for mothers day. Dom was so nervous about the day and so was Letty, they both had a secret.

"Mommy, help me build a sand castle!"

Letty and Bella played in the sand together while Dom watched and smiled on.

"Bella, can you help daddy with something?"

"Sure daddy! Be right back mommy."

"Ok, baby" Letty thought now was the perfect time to set up to tell Dom her secret. Letty moved down to the smooth sand and began to write something in the sand while Dom and Bella did the same.

"Ok Bella, you remember your part?"

"Yes, daddy. Now, cover it up so momma doesn't see."

"Mommy come here!" Letty walked over to Dom and Bella.

Bella was on Doms shoulders looking at her mom.

"Letty, baby I love you and Bella so much you are the best mom, girlfriend, sister, friend that anybody could ever ask for but I want something different." Instantly Lettys face fell.

"Take it away Bella"

"Mommy, I love having you as my mommy you are my favorite mommy ever you make the best snacks and you are usually nice to me! I could never ask for a better mommy ever in my entire life." Letty was now only focused on her daughter nothing else. She didn't see the movement Dom just made, she was confused.

"The only thing I want to change is something about you, something I don't think fits you mommy. I don't think you should be Letty Ortiz anymore." Letty looked at her daughter more confused than ever.

"What do you think daddy?" Letty turned around facing Dom who was down on one knee holding two boxes.

"Baby, you make me so happy, you make me mad, just being around you is enough to keep my heart beating. You and Bella are the only things in my life that make sense. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to make yoou breakfast, I want to prove I'm right and find out that I was never right but you were. So what I'm saying Letty is will you marry me?"

Letty looked at the beautiful ring and bent down to kiss him while whispering yes. She looked in the sand and noticed that they wrote 'Will You Marry Me Letty?'

"Yesyesyes!" Dom slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her back.

"One second" Dom said walking over to Bella getting down on one knee again.

"Bella, you are my favorite little girl and you always will be daddys girl, you are my sunshine, and you and mommy make daddys heart feel so full of love. I promise I will always protect you, I will always wipe your tears, I will always buy yoou chocolate milkshakes when your sad, mommy and I will show you how to work on ars when you're older." By now Letty was in full blown tears listening to what her fiance was saying to their daughter.

"Bella, will you always be my little girl and always let me protect you? And will you accept this necklace?" Letty couldn't believe that Dom was doing this right now. Their daughter had a smile from ear to ear. She culdn't believe she got a necklace. Dom and I were both in tears.

"I have a secret" Dom picked up Bella and walked over to where we were originally sitting. They walked over and Dom noticed that Letty too had written something in the sand. It read.

'Mothers Day 2016 Dom+Letty+Bella+Baby Toretto=Coming Soon'

"Letty, are you? Are we? Is this?"

"I'm Pregnant" Dom held Bella and picked up Letty too.

"Happy Mothers Day Mami Toretto"


End file.
